Chloe la aparejadora o era celestina?
by Suarts
Summary: Chloe, maniática de sus uñas, su pelo, de poner motes, numerar sonrisas, de aparejar gente, de muchas cosas, en resúmen: maniática, ve como varias parejas se rompen en 5 min. lo va a dejar así?


Mientras una terrible crisis congela mis otras historias, aquí vuelvo con dos nuevos intentos de recuperar mi inspiración. Espero que os guste esta historia, y el que la siga o no dependerá mucho de la acogida que tenga. Así que aquí os dejo con el prólogo. Leed!!!  
  
1. Prólogo  
  
Mientras despedía a Raymond Royal con una sonrisa número cuatro (encantadora) la pelinegra se miró las uñas. Se había hecho la manicura hacía dos días. Había que ver de qué poco servía! Como las llevaba largas, ya se le habían empezado a astillar y si no hacía algo pronto, se le romperían. Y además, Erika Dolby les había dado una forma ovalada odiosa, que le hacía manos de vieja. Por si fuera poco, su nuevo esmalte de uñas (olor, color, sabor y textura a melón) debía de ser una mierda (eso le pasaba por comprar las cosas baratas) porque se le estaba descascarillando (y eso que llevaba dos capas). Y sus indomables cutículas habían llegado casi hasta la mitad de las uñas (exagerando un poco o. . . bueno, exagerando bastante), a pesar de haberlas recortado y echado bien para atrás. Sacó su lima de uñas, dispuesta a que sus maravillosas uñas recuperasen su aspecto natural (bueno, tal vez natural no era, pero sí el acostumbrado en ellas), sin astillas. Además, les daría forma cuadrada (mucho más sofisticada, en su opinión) y se haría la manicura francesa (mucho más natural, aunque lo de ir natural no era lo suyo). Cuando quedaron a su gusto, se arregló las cutículas (menos mal que siempre llevaba su estuche de manicura encima) y sacó sus esmaltes. Se aplicó uno de calcio, para que no le saliesen manchitas blancas. Después una base. Después el color porcelana, y añadió blanco a los bordes. Por último, esmalte transparente para todas. Aburrida, sopló sus ahora maravillosísimas uñas y miró a su alrededor para ver si había algo interesante (vale, sus uñas eran estupendas, pero después de cuarenta minutos mirándolas, cansaban). Unos niños de primero se habían sentado a su mesa y los pobrecillos le miraban como si estuviese mal de la cabeza. Pero bah! Ya se acostumbrarían. . . solía pasar que los niños esperaban que en la biblioteca la gente estuviese leyendo o estudiando. . . no haciéndose la manicura. Pero claro, después de que acabase septiembre, ya habrían pillado que tanto en la biblioteca como en el gran comedor se hacía de todo. Ligar, parlotear, escribir cartas, maquillarse, jugar al parchís, planear tácticas de quidditch, cotillear, jugar al gobstones o a las cartas, organizar timbas, apostar por los partidos de quidditch, ponerse al día en moda, escuchar música o aprender a hacer el pino, si a alguien le daba por hacerlo. Cambió de mesa. Había una mesa escondida a la cual sólo se tenía acceso visual desde donde estaba ella (cómo le encantaba SU mesa. . . ). Su amiga Ninnia, también conocida como Caperucita Pelirroja (en realidad la muchacha se llamaba Ginny, pero ese nombre no le terminaba de convencer) se daba el lote a lo loco con su novio, Mr. Pottercillo (él se llamaba Harry, pero ella [Chloe] no podía reprimirse a la hora de poner motes). Nunca los había visto besarse tan a lo salvaje, y si no hubiese tenido una cita con el Casanova, su príncipe Clawn (el susodicho se llamaba Mark, era de Ravenclawn y su reputación de apasionado lo precedía allá donde fuese), les hubiese tenido envidia. ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Mister Pottercillo y Ninnia besándose así! Enarcó las cejas y puso su sonrisa número tres (pícara). También estuvo en un tris de ponerse a gritar "¡¡¡Fuego!!! ¡¡¡Fuego!!! ¡¡¡Duchita de agua fría que está subiendo la temperatura!!!", pero se reprimió a si misma [a regañadientes, que conste] para no estropear el momento. Unas mesas más allá estaba teniendo lugar otro bonito momento entre Billy Elliot (Chloe solía llamar así a Ronald, el hermano mayor de Ninnia) y Atenea (lo de Mione o Herms estaba muy visto! En cambio, sus conocimientos sobre mitología grecorromana, le habían llevado a la conclusión de que Hermione y la diosa griega de la sabiduría tenían que ser familia o algo así). Él le acariciaba la mano a ella. Ella sonreía y se la acariciaba a él. Los dos ponían cara de palomas tontitas (o era tórtolas? Bueno, es lo mismo. . .) Qué chulo estaba hacer manitas. . . Poniendo una de sus sonrisas número dieciocho (¡qué mono!) cambió de mesa. Blaise Zabini (el señor Profident, para ella) y Luna Lovegood (Moony o Luna Lunera). "Extraña pareja" había dicho alguien alguna vez, pero lo cierto es que estaban hechos tal para cual. O al menos eso daban a entender. Ahora Moony enseñaba al señor Profident a leer al revés de distintas maneras. Ella [Chloe] ya había aprendido. Luna Lunera (otra buena amiga suya) también le había enseñado. Primero le daba la vuelta a las revistas. Luego te enseñaba a leer y escribir poniendo las letras de cada palabra de derecha a izquierda. Luego poniendo las palabras de una frase de derecha a izquierda. También te enseñaba a leer una línea sí y otra no con fluidez. Y también a leer el típico texto que se lee normal mirándolo a través de un espejo, pero sin espejo. Las lecciones de Luna eran sumamente interesantes. Y aún más lo debían de ser para el sr. Profident, porque obviamente ella no había aprendido así (a base de piquitos cada tres minutos). La última mesa ocupada (era tarde ya) era la menos acaramelada de todas. En cambio, era la más desacostumbrada. Huroncito Saltarín [Hurinín para acortar] (él prefería Draco Malfoy, pero bueno) y Insecto Palo [iba a tener que cambiar el mote a Pansy, ahora que no le caía tan mal. . .] leían juntos. Sin dirigirse la palabra, sin mirarse, pero juuntos. La pareja más oficial de la historia dejaba de discutir!!! Por fin él hacía algo con ella!!! Chloe usó su sonrisa número veintiséis (encantada de la vida, baby) para dar por finalizado su estudio de la situación. [Numerar sus tipos de sonrisa era otra horrorosa e inevitable manía que tenía, como lo de ponerle motes a la gente. Desde que había hecho aquella lista de sus maneras distintas de sonreír, era totalmente irrefrenable (también era irreprimible y también era. . . bueno, otras muchas palabras con i-). Pero otras se dedicaban a contarle las calorías a toda aquello que comían, así que. . .] Sacó su foto del príncipe clawn e iba a embobarse mirándola un rato, cuando ocurrió un hecho trascendental que cambiaría el curso de las cosas que actualmente ocurrían en su vida (en su opinión, las más importantes. ¿a quién le importa el futuro o el pasado, teniendo el presente aquí mismo?). Tal vez había exagerado un poquito (de nuevo) pero el caso es que su vida iba a tener más ocupación que pintarse las uñas de nuevo. Mr. Pottercillo ponía cara de "lo siento" (en su opinión, nada creíble, pero bueno) mientras Ninnia (a punto de llorar de rabia) le gritaba "¡Eres un imbécil cabrón!" que oyó toda la sala (menos mal que no estaba Pince). Ella se mordió el labio. Ninnia desapareció con un mohín. Toda la sala se habría dado cuenta del hecho, que era evidente gracias a la voz que había pegado la muchacha (Si es que, mira que tiene mala leche esta chica cuando quiere. . . - se dijo Chloe - Aunque probablemente él se lo mereciese), de no ser porque cada cual estaba ocupado a lo suyo. Atenea acababa de abofetear a Tintín (otro mote de Ron), que en esos momentos hacía desdeñosas muecas de asco y estaba rojo. Mr. Profident acababa de plantar a Moony echando pestes, y a ella parecía darle igual (a Luna Lunera todo parecía darle igual, aunque en realidad no se lo diera. Pero Moony solía decir que lo contrario al amor no era el odio, sino el desprecio, y actuaba en consecuencia). Por último Hurinín voceaba: "Ya estoy harto de ti y de mi padre! Y ya es hora de que tú también lo estés de mí, Pansy, que lo he intentado todo! Escribiré a Lucius y le diré que tire ese dichoso contrato a la basura porque no me pienso casar contigo!" y Insecto Palo, muy segura de sí misma, replicaba "Pues yo también lo estoy! De tí y de tu padre y de tu madre y de toda tu familia! Ya nos veremos. . . de momento le dices a papaíto que yo tampoco estoy muy por la labor". Y con esto, cada cual se marchaba por su lado. Chloe se miró las uñas otra vez (ya era un acto reflejo). Aquello no podía quedar tan. . . desparejado. Definitivamente, se las tenía que arreglar para que hubiese parejas de nuevo. ¿Qué clase de baile habría en Halloween si no había parejas? Pero no os creáis que iba a reconciliar a cada cual con el suyo, NOOO!!! Eso sería demasiado fácil y aburrido. Haría algo más interesante. . . liarles entre ellos. Y así podría remodelar las parejas a su gusto. Recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca con su sonrisa número veintiséis (encantada de la vida, baby).  
  
- -  
  
Weno, espero que os haya gustado. Tanto si os gusta como si no, necesito un review. Así que apretad el botoncito y me lo escribís (no lo dejéis para luego, xq entonces nunca llegáis a dejármelo). 


End file.
